


One Night Stand

by whom_ping_willow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (well not a lot but kinda so i'll tag it), Alternate Universe - Muggle, Dunno what else to tag, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whom_ping_willow/pseuds/whom_ping_willow
Summary: Remus wakes up in a strangers bed after what was probably a wild night. Will their little one night stand lead to more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted chapter 1 on my Tumblr a while ago when I first wrote it, but I've finally made a part 2 so I thought I'd share the whole thing here.

This was not how Remus had imagined his night to go.

He didn’t remember everything from last night. He’d been at a bar with Tonks, a gay bar, mind you, to help her “pick up hot chicks” as she so nicely had phrased it. At some point into the night, she had disappeared with a blonde girl, French judging by her accent, and Remus had been left alone.

He hadn’t been trying to get with anyone. No, he had just been trying to enjoy himself, talk to a couple of people, have fun until Tonks possibly came back (unless of course, she went home with the French girl, in which case she wouldn’t come back).

It was supposed to have been a normal, peaceful night, but instead, Remus woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn’t his own.

He sat up, looking around the room. He had a pounding headache. He was most definitely hungover.

The room didn’t look like any place Remus had been before. A small studio of some kind, and incredibly messy. He let his eyes dart across the unfamiliar room for a while, before suddenly noticing something. A man, lying next to him in the bed. Remus yelped, thrusting himself back in the bed, away from the stranger.

Who was this man? How had Remus not noticed him before now? That seemed like the kind of thing you would notice right away.

The stranger stirred, probably woken up by Remus’ yelp. It took him a while to notice that he wasn’t alone but when he did, he looked just as surprised as Remus.

“Oh good morning,” the stranger said, eyes widening as he took in the sight of Remus.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with the red and gold bedsheet. He didn’t know what to do or say.

The stranger was handsome, no doubt about that. He had dark, wavy hair, currently ruffled and a bit all over the place, a charming smile, and grey eyes that shone as bright as stars on a cloudless night.

“I’m sorry,” the stranger said, chuckling softly. “I guess I got pretty drunk last night, and I don’t really remember much of last night. Can you maybe tell me your name?”

Remus smiled shyly, grateful that he wasn’t the only one with a sudden memory loss. “It’s Remus. And  don’t worry about it, I barely remember anything either.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Remus.” The stranger grinned, pushing a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. “I’m Sirius.”

Sirius, like the star. A fitting name, Remus thought, blushing lightly. “Yeah, nice to meet you.” He looked around the room once again. “Is this where you live?”

Sirius nodded. “Sorry about the mess,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Remus went to stand up but quickly stopped, realizing he was completely naked. He looked around, spotting a pair of pants on the ground. Whether it was his pants, he didn’t know. He blushed, wrapping the covers around himself.

“Oh.” Sirius laughed, a bit awkwardly. “You can borrow some of my clothes if you want to.”

The man picked up a pair of underwear, putting them on before standing up and walking to his dresser, all the while Remus watched him from the bed, not quite sure what to do with himself.

“I should probably get going,” he muttered.

Sirius turned around, a pile of clothes in his arms. “You don’t wanna stay for breakfast?” he asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Remus hadn’t considered staying. He’d expected Sirius to  _want_  him to leave, but now that he thought about his, he was quite hungry. “I guess I can stay if you don’t mind.”

Sirius shook his head, throwing him the pile of clothes. “Not at all,” he said. “I’ll go make something. Do you prefer your eggs boiled or scrambled?”

Remus shrugged, in the process of getting dressed in Sirius’ clothes. “Make them however you want.”

Sirius quickly threw on some clothes before leaving the room to make breakfast. Remus took a while to get dressed. Sirius’ clothes were soft, comfortable: a pair of sweatpants and a band tee.

A phone buzzed beside him, on the bedside table. His own phone, it seemed.

There were two missed calls from last night, both from Tonks, as well as two messages, one of them very recent.

Remus opened the two messages.

Around midnight, Tonks had texted him:  _‘I’m going home with a beautiful French girl. Hope you’ll be okay on your own_ ’

And a minute ago, at 10 AM, she had sent another text: ‘You  _still alive mate?_ ’

Remus chuckled softly, typing in a reply:  _‘I’m still alive. I’ll tell you everything later_ ’

Sirius turned out to be a good cook, despite his kitchen being just about as messy as his room.

“Smells delicious,” Remus said as he entered the kitchen to see Sirius shoving scrambled eggs from the pan and onto two plates.

“Hope it tastes just as good,” he said, setting down the two plates at a small table next to the window.

Remus only now noticed the beautiful view. They were in a tall building and the huge windows gave the perfect view of the city skyline, as well as the sea in the horizon. It was probably even prettier at night, Remus thought, sitting down at the table.

They ate in silence for a little while, both of them unsure what to say.

After a while of awkward silence, Sirius spoke. “So, tell me more about yourself, Remus,” he said, sounding genuinely interested.

Remus looked down at his plate of scrambled eggs, cheeks going faintly red. “Okay, uh… I’m 25. I graduated from university almost two years ago and now I work as a teacher,” he smiled shyly, looking back up at Sirius who appeared to be listening intently to what he had to say.

“What do you teach?” the man asked.

Remus smiled, poking at the scrambled eggs with his fork. “English,” he said. “And Social Studies.” He took a mouthful of eggs, looking out of the window as he chewed. “What about you? Tell me about yourself.”

Sirius sat back in his chair, biting his lip as he seemed to consider what to say. “I’m 24. I work as a bartender, at the place we met last night,” he said. “Or at least I assume we met at the bar. I don’t actually remember, as you know.”

They talked for a while, about everything from random shit to incredibly deep topics. Remus didn’t learn much more about Sirius, but in a way, he quite liked that. The mystery of it all. After a little while, Remus’ phone buzzed and he checked it, muttering a quick apology to Sirius.

It was a message from Tonks: ‘ _You were supposed to meet to for coffee, you fucker_ ’

Remus sighed. “I have to go,” he said as he stood up. “It was really nice meeting you, Sirius.”

In a way, he hoped he would get to see Sirius again, but he wasn’t sure that’s what this was. Sirius seemed more like someone who was looking for a one night stand and someone to keep him company for the day, only to never talk to them again.

Almost as if Sirius had read his mind, he said, “So, what exactly is this?”

“Huh?”

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, carefully avoiding Remus’ eyes. “Do you wanna, like… stay in touch? Or is this goodbye?”

Remus shrugged. “I can give you my number?” he offered. “Then you can get to decide what you want us to be.”

They exchanged numbers. Remus quickly grabbed his things from Sirius’ room. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment. “Want your clothes back?” he asked, referring to the clothes he’d borrowed from Sirius earlier.

“Nah, keep it,” Sirius said. “Maybe you can give it back to me on another occasion.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, tell me everything!” Tonks smiled excitedly, taking a sip at her Unicorn Frappochino, a colourful drink that almost perfectly matched her hair.

Remus smiled back, sipping at his own coffee. “You first,” he said. “Tell me about that french girl you went home with.”

Tonks’s smile grew wider and her cheeks went brightly red. “Okay.” She giggled, taking another sip of her sugary drink. “Her name is Fleur and she moved here from France a few years ago.” Her eyes lit up as went on to explain how perfect this girl was and what an incredible language franch was. “I think I’m gonna learn French,” she said thoughtfully, stirring the colourful drink with her straw.

Remus chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “Sounds like you really like her,” he noted.

Tonks nodded. “Now, your turn,” she said, leaning over the table, a big smirk plastered to her face. “Sirius, that was his name right? What’s he like?”

Remus sighed, looking down as he stirred his coffee absentmindedly. “Well, I don’t know much about him,” he admitted.

“Oooh! Mysterious!” Tonks said, her eyes widening dramatically.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend. “Well, what I do know is that he’s a bartender. He works at the bar we were at last saturday,” he told her. That really was all he knew about Sirius.

“Wait.” Tonks set down her coffee, looking at Remus with an intense glare. “Was he the big chunky bartender with the beard?” she asked in horror. “Please tell me that wasn’t him, Remus! You can definitely do better than that!”

“No, that wasn’t him,” he assured her, shaking his head. “He has dark, kinda long hair. And grey eyes.” Oh, his eyes. Remus couldn’t help but blush a little, thinking about those eyes.

Tonks furrowed her brows and looked thoughtfully down at her drink. “Oh, yeah. I think I saw him. He was wearing his hair in a man-bun, right?” she asked.

Remus shugged, laugjing a bit to himself. “I was so drunk that night,” he said. “You really expect me to remember those kind of details?”

Tonks shrugged. “Guess not,” she admitted. “Anyways, when are you seeing him again?”

Remus sighed, avoiding her eyes as he spoke. “I don’t know if that’s even gonna happen. I mean, he gave me his number but I just…” He shook his head. “I don’t know,” he muttered.

Tonks glared at him. “You’re telling me you haven’t texted him yet?” she asked, looking shocked, almost offended. “It’s been a week, Remus!”

“I’ve been busy,” he said defensively. And he really had been, Tonks knew that. There was an influenza epedemy at work, and most of his coworkers had been home sick, so Remus had had to manage so many things by himself.

Tonks _tsk_ -ed and rolled her eyes at him. “Not a valid excuse,” she said. “But you know what? I forgive you. _If_ you call him now.”

Remus put down his cup of almost-finished coffee. “Now? Really?”

“Yes.” Tonks nodded, crossing her arms and giving him an expectant look. “Right now. Get out your phone and call him.”

 

-

 

Sirius jumped at the sound of his ringtone. He got out his phone, earning him a disapproving look from his mother.

The call was from Remus, the handsome man he’d met and a bar, and apparently slept with too. Although he was happy to recieve the call, the timing was absolutely terrible.

He got up and muttered a quick apology to everyone at the dinner table, before walking out into the hallway to pick up the call.

“Hey,” he said, trying to sound casual despite the tense feeling in his chest, a feeling that followed him whenever he was forced to be around his family.

He answered the call. "Hello?"

“Uh- Hi, Sirius,” Remus said. He sounded a bit nervous.

Sirius sighed, sitting down at a step of the big staircase leading up to the 1st floor where his childhood bedroom was. He hated everything about this bloody house, yet he was too scared to say no when his mother invited him to dinner. Perhaps because he knew it wasn’t really an invite, more of an order that he needed to obey.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence on the other line, before he could hear Remus’s voice once again: “I’m sorry,” the young man said hesitantly. “Is this a bad time?”

Sirius shook his head, but then remembered that Remus couldn’t see him. “No, it’s fine,” he assured him. In all honesty, it was a needed distraction.

“Uh, I was wondering…” Remus’s voice trailed off, leaving Sirius curious.

“Yeah?”

It sounded like Remus cleared his throat, before continuing. “Would you like to meet up again?”

Sirius smiled and nodded, again forgetting that Remus couldn’t actually see him. “Yeah, I’d love to!” he said, grinning broadly.

“Oh. Great.” Remus sounded relieved. “So, uh, what do you wanna do?”

“We could go see a movie?” Sirius suggested. “There’s a cinema on the same street as the bar I work at.”

“Sounds great! I’m free today.”

Sirius chewed on his lip, eyeing the closed door to the living room. He really wanted to spend time with Remus, but could he escape his family? He knew how it was: whenever he came home he was treated as if he was still a kid, with no rights or freedom.

“How about 9 PM, then?” he suggested, knowing that he’d have to come up with a lie to get out of dinner with his family.

“Yeah, that works for me,” Remus said. Somehow, Sirius could tell he was smiling. He imagined his face so clearly, with the curly hair, and soft smile and those deep amber eyes. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

“Alright, see you then.”

 

-

 

It was 9:15. Remus bounced up and down nervously, searching the nearly empty streets for Sirius.

Already 15 minutes late. The movie had no doubt already started. Why wasn’t Sirius here yet?

5 minutes later, at 9:20, Sirius still wasn’t there. Remus checked his phone for the fifth time, but there was no text or missed call, except a message from Tonks: ‘ _Having fun? (;’_

Remus sighed, quickly typing out a message to his friend: ‘ _He isn’t here yet’_. He looked at the message without pressing send. Should he tell her? Maybe SIrius would arrive soon, and he didn’t want Tonks to worry.

He shook his head, deleting the message and instead, he tried calling Sirius. It rang for a while, before going to voicemail. He hung up, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

Had he been stood up?

Sirius had seemed just as excited for the date as Remus. Why would he have faked it?

Or maybe-

Remus’s heart skipped a beat. What if something had happened? Could Sirius have been in an accident?

He shook the thought away, willing himself to think about something else. He was probably on his way. Maybe the traffic was bad.

Although his hope that Sirius would turn up was almost nonexistent, Remus stayed for a while, pacing around outside the cinema. But more time passed, and Sirius hadn’t turned up. He was about to lave, when he heard a voice behind him:

“Remus, wait!”

He spun around to see Sirius running towards him. He stopped right in front of Remus, beinding over to catch his breath. Clearly, he’d been running to get here. He was out of breath and his hair was a mess. “I’m so sorry!” he panted, looking up at Remus with an apologetic look.

Remus looked at Sirius, for a moment lost for words. “The movie started thirty minutes ago,” was all he could say.

Sirius straightened up, pushing hair out of his face. “I’m really, really sorry,” he said, and Remus believed him. He did look very sorry. “I got held up…”

“By what?” Remus asked, his voice a little sharper than he’d like. Sirius probably had a good reason, but Remus just couldn't get rid of the feeling of betrayal.

“By my family,” Sirius muttered, averting his eyes to the ground. “I’m sorry, I should’ve tried to convince them that I had to go, but I just- I couldn’t.”

Remus sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re thirty minutes late because your parents wouldn’t let you go out.” It wasn’t a question, just a repetition of what Sirius had told him.

“Look, I know how dumb that sounds, okay?” Sirius said, shooting him another apologetic look. “My family is really controlling. And honestly? I’m too much of a coward to stand up to them.”

“Oh.” Remus had expected some half-ass excuse, but this didn’t sound like that. It seemed like Sirius really _had_ tried to be there on time.

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I was late, Remus. I really wanna make it up to you. Can we still do this?”

“Well,” Remus said, pursing his lips. “We’re about thirty minutes too late for the movie. But I suppose we can find something else to do.”

Sirius smiled, letting oyt a breath of relief. “Well, the bar is only 3 blocks away,” he said. “Wanna go for a drink?”

“That’s the bar where you work, though,” Remus pointed out. Personally, he wouldn’t wanna be at his workplace when he wasn’t working.

Sirius shrugged. “Yes, it is,” he agreed. “But it’s a good bar.”

Remus smiled to himself, eyeing Sirius sideways. He could just make out his hopeful expression in the night, with the only light being a faint glow coming from inside the cinema. He straightened up a bit, facing the man with a playful smirk. “Well, I suppose I could use a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think? Kudos and comments mean so much!


End file.
